Love is
by RavenSkylight
Summary: Winter has come to South Park, and Eric Cartman has to write a thousand word essay to someone he loves, But who is it going to?
1. Chapter 1

The days were shorter, the air was colder. It was winter in South Park, and Eric Cartman hugged his jacket to his body. He trudged through the snow, and it seeped through his shoes but he couldn't stop, he was already late and he might miss the bus. His teeth chattered and he shivered and he finally reached the metal pole. The Jew stand there, fumbling with the zipper of his jacket, and he looked up at Eric. "What?"

"N-Nothing, j-just h-happy t-that I-I got here." He licked his blue lips and secured his hat. Kenny soon stumbled to the bus stop and Stan finally got dropped off by his mom. Cartman could have driven to school, but his car was snowed in, and since Colorado schools refused to let the kids out of school for a snow day, he walked.

Soon Mrs. Sanders, the South Park High School bus driver, pulled up and they all piled in. The Jew sat next to Stan and Kenny sat behind Bebe. Eric had no choice but to sit next to Butters, one of his 'friends'. There was nothing wrong with Butters, but he sure was hyper sometimes. But Butters was the only one that knew Eric was gay. "Hey there, Cartman!"

He groaned and turned to the blonde, and he tried to ignore him by looking out the window. Butters was going on and on about him and Sally Churchmen had sex, when he turned around. Kyle was looking at Stan and Wendy, who were sucking each others faces. Eric almost threw up.

To: Dirty Jew

lol I bet u wish it was u kissin Stan

He snickered, and pressed send.

From: Dirty Jew

yh rite. I'm just amazed that dey dont com up for air.

Eric turned around to face Kyle, and laughed. They were still at it and Wendy had about 90% of her tongue in Stan's mouth. "Hey, get a room!"

Kyle laughed, and Eric watched Wendy's face grow red. Stan rolled his eyes and slumped down in his seat. Wendy got out her mirror and reapplied her lipstick, and Eric turned to his phone again.

To: Dirty Jew

How much lip stuff does she need omfg

From: Dirty Jew

Idk its so red tho.

To: Dirty Jew

haha there's something redder than ur hair.

"Shut up, Fatass." Kyle blushed and hid his face in his hands, and Eric laughed. It looked like someone was blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell for first period rang and the gang burst into the hallway, filling it with laughter. Eric got his books from his locker, and Kyle went to his regular class.

Eric got to Language, but he couldn't seem to get Kyle's red face and his constant staring at Stan and Wendy. Poor guy, Stan doesn't hang out with him anymore. Wait-Eric hated Kyle, he couldn't possibly like him. To put his mind at ease, he texted the Jew.

To: Dirty Jew

Your face was redder than your hair!

From: Dirty Jew

Fat ass.

To: Dirty Jew

Hahaha awww, the little Jew modest?

From: Dirty Jew

Shut up-

"Mr. Cartman, is there a problem?" Ms. Cadella asked, her lips pressed into a frown.

"Actually yes, I can't pay attention to what your say, because your fat jiggles too much, and I can't the board because you take up half of it with your fat ass."

The class gasped. Ms. Cadella just pointed to the door and Eric just walked towards the principal's office. Kyle was sitting outside of the office, weakly looking up at Eric. "What ya in for?"

"Texting in class, Calling Ms. Cadella fat...what about you?"

"Texting, but I was in Mr. Dine's class, so I called him a lobster, and he got so mad he looked like..."

"Your hair?"

There came the blush again.

"Kyle?" Mrs. Sanchez called him in, and Eric watched him get up and shuffle towards the door. Kyle's high pitched voice could be heard explaining to his mother. Eric rolled his eyes. "What did you get, Jew?"

"Three weeks, no going outside to see friends."

"Wow, lame." Cartman got up, calling his mother's 'work number' and she picked up. "Hello, Eric."

"Hey Mahm."

"What'd you do?" She exhaled.

"Called someone fat, and texting in class." Eric mumbled.

"Eric! How dare you!" A male voice was heard in the background. "I've got to call back later."

Eric could here the second period bell, and everyone snickered when they saw him. "Haha, calling Ms. Cadella fat? You looked in the mirror lately?" Clyde teased. Eric rolled his eyes.

"He's actually lost a lot of weight." A voice defended. Jew?

"Yeah right."

"I don't need you defending me, Jew! I can do that myself!"

Kyle rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric got home just as his mother was pulling in. She locked eyes with him, a look of pure evil in her eyes, but she shook it of and returned to her sing-songy self. "How's my little Eric?"

"Fine, Mahm."

Afters tripping off his layers he sat down in front of his TV, and he switched it to Extreme Bikers. A ding went off halfway into a rider's introduction.

From: Clyde

Me and da guys are playin football u wanna come wit?

To: Clyde

nah, it's 40 fucking degrees outside and I'm watching my shows

Kyle was eating ice cream and reading a book for Language when he got the same text from Clyde. It was cold and slippery, why the fuck would he go out there?

To: Clyde

No way!

After twenty minutes of reading, he fell asleep.

Cartman was sitting watching Drag Queens of America, when the door bell rang, Clyde stood there, tears streaming down his face, he looked sincerely into Eric's eyes, and said: "Stan's hurt, really badly."

Eric dusted the cheesy poof powder from his hands and got on his coat and boots, and quickly ran towards Kyle's house. He hated the guy, but he just had to know, he had to. Stan was his best friend and there was flashing lights and stretchers, and it couldn't be good. He had to know.

He knocked on the Broflovski's door, and Sheila came to the door. "Yes Eric?"

"Stan's been in a terrible accident...Can I, Can I take Kyle up to the ER to see him?"

"Are you lying, Eric?!"

"No just look outside, you-" He stopped himself from insulting her.

She popped her head outside to see the ambulance whirring away, and she called Kyle down. He grumbled and looked at his mom, and she told him. He fell to his knees.


	4. Chapter 4

Sobs choked out of Kyle's throat as Cartman drove him to the hospital. Cartman tapped his fingers nervously on the steering wheel. They arrived at Hells Pass Hospital.

Kyle ran to the desk. "CAN I SEE MY FRIEND?!"

The lady patted his hand. "Son, he's in critical condition."

Kyle sobbed into Cartman's chest. He tensed up, but rubbed his back in support. Wait, he hated Kyle. Why was he doing this?

Kyle never got to go in that night. Stan slipped into a coma, and Mr. And Mrs. Marsh would come our ever few hours to update the crowd of people waiting. Kyle was knocked out in a chair and Cartman was looking at a magazine.

Morning sun danced through the windows, and Kyle was still sound asleep in the chair, while Cartman had curled up on the carpeted floor under the chairs. Randy came in a sad look on his face. "Kyle?"

Kyle opened his eyes groggily, and looked at the man. "Um, you can come see Stan now...Eric can come too, I guess."

Where was Cartman? As Kyle stood up, his foot hit a big lump under the chairs. There, a sleeping Eric layed, his jacket being used as a blanket. Shaking him awake, Cartman looked at him. "What Jew?"

"We can go see Stan now."

They walked slowly down the hall of the ICU and turned to the left to see Stan, wires and hoses hanging from his pale body. Kyle looked down at Stan. Tears ran down his face and and his head of curly red hair shook. "Stan, listen to me...wake up, Please!"

Eric stood behind him, with no emotion. Kyle cried his eyes out and sobbed. Then they were told to leave.

That night, at 6:07 p.m. Stanley Marsh died. Kyle cried silently into his hands. Eric rubbed Kyle's back in support. "Hey, listen...I'm really sorry that someone so close to you had to die...I mean you really seemed to care about him, and I don't really have a best friend like that."

Kyle hugged Cartman tightly. He wasn't used to hugging. But he just went with it, as it was a bad time to reject his nemesis.


	5. Chapter 5

The funeral was short and sweet, but Stan probably would've scoffed at a few things. They played old hems, nothing near what Stan listened too. Wendy spoke, tears in her eyes, and so did Randy, and now it was Kyle's turn.

"Stan was my best friend." He glanced over to the two boys sitting wide eyed, looking straight at him. "He didn't deserve it. He was a loving person, a kind soul. And I will miss Stan so much."

Tears twinkled in everyone's eyes. Even Cartman was crying. "I know we have a gap in our group."

Now alone, Kyle contemplated how long it would take for him to see Stan. For him to meet him again. He could speed up the process, but that wouldn't be right.

"Sup Jew?"

"Nothing much, fat ass."

Kyle looked at the roundish boy (who had thinned out through the year) who definitely had something on his mind also. "Are you my friend?"

Kyle questioned it. "You may be a nazi fat boy, but hey, we're friends." He thought about how he and Cartman joked around in a fun way. Sure they'd gotten into a few sissy fights and Eric had tried to actually fight him to defend his heterosexuality.

"Good. I need a good jew to take care of me in my old age."

Rolling his eyes, and letting out a tiny chuckle, Kyle began to feel a connection to his child hood enemy.

Eerily, the rusty swing set creaked back in forth, and he felt a chill in his spine.

Cartman must have the same feeling because seconds later he spouts, "C'mon Jew, I'll walk you home."

Cartman and Kyle both collected their suit jackets from the Marsh's living room, and waved goodbye to school friends. Soon, they approached Kyle's house. Kyle hesitated going in.

"Something wrong, Jew?"

"I don't wanna go in there, something's just really creeping me out."

Eric, being the gentleman he is, "Fine, jew, you can stay with me, but were gonna have to work out a payment."

He entered his lit house, and my mother was watching 27 Dresses on the couch. "Hey bubby, how ya holding up?"

"Fine," he sighed. "Mom, can I stay over at a friend's house tonight?"

"Who is it?"

"Cartman."

She would've said no if he wasn't sad and he didn't have bags under his eyes and his suit messy. She knew he was tired. "Sure, just remember your insulin."

Eric Cartman's room wasn't your average teenage boy's room. Kyle hadn't been in it since we were thirteen, and he'd changed. No bikini posters or anything with women-just photos. Black and white, polaroids, and just normal pictures taped to his walls and Terrence and Philip posters, along with one single Kill Bill poster.

"Wow." Was all Kyle could say. His room also seemed smaller.

"Oh hello!" Mrs. Cartman greeted.

"Hi Leanne." Kyle smiled and waved. Cartman's mom was so nice, but she was also a whore.

"Well, I've gotta run! Now Eric, remember to shower."

She left the boys in silence. Kyle was still amazed at the talent of Eric Cartman. "Well jew, since you are amazed, I'll give you my portfolio," he scoffed, handing him a green scrap book.

He left, and heard the shower eventually turn on. Flipping through it, he saw every little thing Cartman saw. Freshly fallen snow on train tracks. Deer in the forest. And many of him doing offensive things.

As he put the book up, another one fell on the floor. A dark red cheap photo book fell on the floor. He flipped through it. They were all of him.

(Sorry if this wasn't long enough! I'm really bad at long chapters.)


End file.
